


One Night Stan

by FrenchRoast



Category: Calamari-verse fanfic
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchRoast/pseuds/FrenchRoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all started with Spotty's post: "Somebody called Cruella/Urusula “Spotted Octopus” and I thought they were shipping me with Stan.<br/>That is all."</p><p>I'm not sure how to explain this fic, other than I saw that post and thought, "Challenge accepted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crysania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysania/gifts).



Spotty didn’t know why she was drawn to the aquarium, but she was. It was as though some force beyond her control was willing her to go there. At night, she dreamed of watery, tentacled wonders, and woke with a smile on her face.

Finally, Spotty decided to hell with it, and called in sick to work one day, relishing the thought of Thumb having to actually work since she knew her other coworker was out on vacation. Free now, Spotty drove to the nearest aquarium, camera in tow. Spotty wasn’t sure why she needed to go there so badly, but perhaps she could at least get some good pictures while she was there.

Spotty began her tour of the aquarium, and everything was going normally: the fish were pretty, the sharks were toothy, the penguins were adorable. She began to think perhaps she was just overworked, or had eaten some bad seafood. But then Spotty arrived at the octopus tank, and the sight before her eyes left her breathless.

There, resting resplendent in the bottom of the tank, nestled between a conch shell and a patch of kelp that grew to the top of the tank, was the creature Spotty had dreamt of, night after night. Her Stan. She tapped on the glass of the tank, hoping against hope that he would notice her. His eyes opened at the light rapping sound, and he swam over. This, however, was the cruelness of their discovery: Spotty and Stan could see each other, but they could never touch."


End file.
